La Dolce Vita
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: George would rather celebrate Fred's life than mourn his death. Written for Round 3 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Standard (Love Conquers All)

Prompt: Wooden Spoon

Word Count: 851

Beta: Shiba

* * *

George stalked into the Burrow and blew out a breath in frustration. He'd hoped to join some of his siblings in a relaxing game of Quidditch, but that plan had been blown out of the water. As soon as he showed up on the makeshift pitch, the laughter and fun came to a screeching halt.

He got it. Really, he understood. But he hated it.

George felt the gaping loss of Fred with every breath he took. But Fred would have wanted him to keep on living his life. George would be doing a disservice to Fred's memory to act sullen and mopey all the time. He knew that Fred would have wanted all of his friends and family to move forward with their lives and search out the good and joyful bits.

But the other members of his family didn't see it that way. They treated George like he was made of glass and could break apart at any moment.

It was frustrating, but he understood that they simply did not know how to act around just George now that his partner in crime was gone forever.

Seeing as his original plans to play Quidditch had been curtailed, George looked for something else to occupy his time.

The sweet smells drifting from the kitchen worked like a magnet and propelled his feet forward. He spotted a tray of fresh lemon biscuits - they had been Fred's favorite - and reached out to steal one or two.

Before he could retrieve the treat, a wooden spoon cracked down on his hand with a resounding "thwack".

"Ah, Mum," he griped.

"Those are for after supper, Fred!" she scolded.

He glanced up at her face just in time to see her eyes bulge and fill with tears. The wooden spoon clattered to the kitchen floor.

"I mean George. Of course. George." She stuttered and stumbled over an apology. "Take a biscuit. I'm so sorry."

"Mum," George said gently as he grasped her hands. "It's alright, Mum."

She shook her head. "It's not alright. I could never tell you apart. It was always Fred and George and George and Fred. Now it's-"

"Just me," George said with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, George," she whimpered as racking sobs overtook her body.

George pulled his mother into a hug. He held her tightly was she cried about the unfairness of it all. She shakily explained how she was trying to be strong, but missed Fred so badly.

"I miss him too, Mum," George said as he stroked her hair. "I'm always going to miss him. But he wouldn't have wanted us to be sad all of the time. He'd have wanted us to be happy and to joke around like we used to. He'd have wanted us to celebrate the wonderful life he had rather than dwell on his too soon death."

"But it's only been a week since the funeral," she protested. "It's proper to mourn for a certain period of time."

"Since when did Fred ever do what was proper?" George pointed out. "I think it would be fitting to throw the rulebook out the window."

She gave him a watery smile. "That's what he'd have done."

"More than likely he'd have put a jinx on the rule book and made it so it followed Percy around and bit his nose."

That got a laugh out of her.

"Let's stop mourning Fred and start celebrating him." George was on a roll now. Plan and pranks fell into place behind his eyes. "We'll invite everyone over for a party tonight and I'll help you whip up all of his favorites. I'll contact Lee and Verity and have them pop over to the shop and pick up some supplies."

"That sounds lovely, George." She bent down to pick up the abandoned wooden spoon. "Send a message off to Lee and Verity and we'll get started on Fred's favorites. Trifle, and treacle tart, and blackberry cobbler. That's too many desserts!"

George dispatched a Patronus to the shop before replying, "Fred always said life was sweet."

"He was right." With her wand busy summoning ingredients, she beckoned George over and pressed the wooden spoon into his hand. "I'll give you the instructions as we go along."

Standing side by side with his mother, George whisked and stirred until calluses formed on his fingers. He sampled throughout - because that's what Fred would've done - and smiled at his mother's lighthearted glare.

The turnout for Fred's Celebration of Life was incredible. The Burrow was bursting at the seams with various Weasleys, Order members, and friends. The party goers took turns sharing stories of the ridiculous antics Fred had pulled and the sweet moments that proved what a wonderful person he had been.

George knew that he'd miss Fred for the rest of his life. The notion of being "Just George" might fade over time, but the love he felt for his departed twin would never diminish. And with the love and support of his friends and family, they'd all be able to honor Fred in the way he would have wanted.


End file.
